Corey
Hope is weakness. It's an illusion meant to sugarcoat this sickening reality. Corey Molinar is the third Gym Leader of the Reborn region, as well as the father of Heather. He specialises in the Poison-type and is fought at Beryl Gym. Due to unforeseen circumstances, he does not give the player a Gym Badge. Following the death of his wife, Elena, Corey raised Heather with no hope so that she would not be disappointed in anything - as a result, their relationship is cold. In the game Corey is first encountered, though not immediately named, in the Beryl Ward, where he, Taka and ZEL guard the PULSE Machine. He argues with Heather over her actions, ironically being told she "didn't come here to be lectured like you're my dad", and battled her while the player takes on his allies. Police Found After Taka and ZEL escape, Corey attempts to do the same, but is stopped by the police, who promptly remove his hood, exposing his identity to both the player and Heather, who is emotionally shaken. Corey expressed that he had wanted to avoid such an outcome. While the police were baffled that an upstanding person such as a Gym Leader would aid Team Meteor, Corey gives a cynical response about trusting authority, assuring the police that there are more such Team Meteor agents. After defiantly claiming the police force ultimately did nothing, he informed them that he would be at his gym and vanished. After the player defeats Corey in a Gym Battle, Corey requests that the player go to Beryl Bridge, he would promise to answer the unanswered questions. When the player arrives at the bridge, Corey releases all of his Pokémon before explaining to the player his relationships with Team Meteor. He then requests that the player watch over Heather for him due to the Ruby Ring she has making her a target for Team Meteor and proceeds to throw himself off the bridge, resulting in his death. Corey's body was later found in the Lapis Ward by Victoria and Shelly. After the player arrives, Aster & Eclipse appear to confirm the death of Corey. Shade then appears out of nowhere and takes the body away. Later on in the game after the player obtains the Silver Card, you can read in his journal that he originally joined Team Meteor to sabotage them and get revenge on Sirius for killing his wife Elena. Police Farce After Taka and ZEL escape, Corey returns his Crobat to its Poke Ball before likewise retreating, prematurely ending his fight with Heather. Pokémon Gym Battle Police Farce route Corey is battled on a Corrosive Field and has two Super Potions. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerCorey.png |class=Agent |name= |prize= 690 |location=Beryl Gym |pokemon=6}} | | }} | | }} | | Police Found route Corey is battled on a Corrosive Mist Field and has one Super Potion. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerCorey.png |class=Agent |name= |prize= 690 |location=Beryl Gym |pokemon=6}} | | }} | | }} | | Profile Quotes *"Disappointment is a two-way street." -When sending out last Pokemon (Police Farce Route). *"Pah... Injury to insult, is it?" -After defeat (Police Farce Route). *"All things must end. Even you. Even I." -When sending out last Pokemon (Police Found Route). *"And so everything is vanished." -After defeat (Police Found Route). |} |} Sprites Trivia * Corey's VS sprite is based on that of Koga from Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. * Shade has a Gengar named after Corey, some suggest that the Gengar was Corey himself. * Corey's suicide was in one of the four image to be seen in Shade's Gym, the other three being Amaria's suicide, Kiki's death, and Lin's death. * Corey's wife is killed by Sirius. * According to an interview with Amethyst, Corey is based on a real life person who likewise committed suicide. * Up to chapter 18, three of Corey's released Pokemon can be caught, they are Croagunk, Nidorina, and Skuntank. You need his Silver ring in his private room in order to get his pokemon. * After his death, Corey's ghost will appear on a rooftop in Beryl city and after seeing you, he will jump off again. After tracking Corey's ghost in Peridot Ward, where he will be behind the pokemart, he will show up again in a messy house near team Magma base. It appears to be a Zorua in disguise. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Gym Leaders